Ghost rider (Robbie Reyes) vs Needles kane
"Sweet tooth" *Ghost rider* Intro Wiz: Today we have two great fighters in cars in the world. Boomstick: Robbie Reyes the ghost rider. Wiz: Fighting Needles Kane the sweet tooth of twisted metal. Boomstick: His Wiz and I'm boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle. (it shows Robbie Reyes drive down a road as Needles Kane drives after Robbie Reyes in the sweet tooth) Robbie reyes Wiz: Robbie Reyes was mechanic but when he took part of a race he was shoot. Boomstick: Turns out his car was possessed by a ghost named Ghost rider. Wiz: Ghost rider revived Robbie and now he rides in the hell charger. Boomstick: Robbie has superhuman strength, speed, and durability, regeneration, pyrokinesis, and the penance stare. Wiz: The Hell charger can teleport, create portals, and become intangible. Boomstick: Robbie is a expert driver, a expert mechanic, and hes great in hand to hand combat and with his hell chain. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjNrIWaOY3E Needles Kane Wiz: Needles Kane or the Sweet tooth is a killer clown who use to be a ice cream delivery man. Needles Kane tricked out his ride and he entered his ice cream car. boomstick: We all have probably seen the death battle with the joker so we know Needles Kane got his hair on fire by a priest and he survived the electrical chair. Wiz: Yes and Needles Kane joined Twisted Metal to get his one wish. Boomstick: Needles Kane can use his hair as a weapon but also he has his machete, shotgun, chainsaw, Molotovs, a paper bag, napalm, and his truck the sweet tooth. Wiz: Speaking of the Sweet tooth it has machine guns, fire missiles, homing missiles, power missiles, back flames, and a lot more but most importantly it can turn into the sweet bot which is a robot Megazord form of the sweet tooth. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESEHzlewLmE pre fight Wiz: now that we got our fighters set its time to settle this debate once and for all Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! fight! Needles Kane holds a ice cream cone. "ah! nothing like a sweet ice cream cone for this beautiful night" Robbie reyes drives by Needles Kane taking his ice cream cone. *and Yoink fool!* Needles Kane looks at his hand then at Robbie Reyes back at his hand. Needles Kane gets into the sweet tooth driving after Robbie Reyes "my ice cream. I will kill you!" Needles Kane shoots at the hell charger wheels trying to pop them. *What in the world does this clown want!?* "Ice Cream you scream we all scream when you take my ice cream!" Robbie Reyes notices this and he tries to hit Needles Kane with the hell chains but the chains bounce off the Sweet tooth. *Eat chains Pogo!* "that's not in my diet hell boy" Needles Kane rams the sweet tooth into the hell charger and he looks at Robbie Reyes. "Road kill. Road kill!" Robbie Reyes tosses the hell chains at Needles Kane but he misses again as Needles Kane dodges the chain. *Gah! I need to think of something quick* Needles Kane rams the hell charger into a wall crushing the hell charger. "Die! Die!" *crap this isn't good!* Robbie Reyes uses the hell charger to teleport out of the damage but the hell charger is extremely damaged. *My ride you will pay clown guy!* "you will be the one paying in your blood!" Needles Kane changes the Sweet tooth into the sweet bot. "whos laughing now?" *oh that's a problem* Robbie Reyes tosses a screwdriver into the Sweet bot stopping the sweet bot before it can do anything. *wow that worked! Now its time for you to die!* "you broke my car!" Needles Kane jumps out of the Sweet bot and he looks at Robbie Reyes and Robbie Reyes turns into the ghost rider. *Going Ghost Rider!* "Hey! that's my hair!" Robbie Reyes charges at Needles Kane and Needles Kane shoots at Robbie Reyes with a shotgun. "Die Die Die!" *Regeneration so I will be able to take anything you got!* Needles Kane lights a Molotov with his head and he tosses it at Robbie Reyes. "hell fire Molotov!" Robbie Reyes kicks the Molotov away and he grabs Needles Kane by the neck. *okay lets end this* "yeah lets end this like how you ended my ice cream!" Needles Kane puts a bag over Robbie Reyes head and the bag catches on fire. "this should put out your light!" *did you really think that would work?* Robbie Reyes tries to look into Needles Kane's eyes but Needles Kane stabs Robbie Reyes in the chest making Robbie Reyes drop Needles Kane. *Look into my ey- GAH! * "so you still feel pain but tell me do you bleed?" Needles Kane gets into the sweet tooth and he aims the machine guns at Robbie Reyes. *that might hurt* "bang" Robbie Reyes tries to toss the hell chains at Needles Kanes face but Needles Kane shoots Robbie Reyes all over. *take this!* Needles Kane gets out of the sweet tooth and he holds Robbie Reyes to the car and Robbie Reyes looks at the car forcefully and he looks into his own eyes using the penance stare on himself making his own head explode. *No this can't be how I end!* "Juicy" KO! (It shows Needles Kane eating a ice cream as Robbie Reyes is talking to Maphisto with a poker game in the background) results Wiz: So why did Needles Kane win? Boomstick: Well Robbie Reyes has a weakness to holy weapons or the penance stare itself. Needles Kane has the range advantage as he has many different range weapons. Needles Kane also while Needles may of been better at range it just needed one good shot for Robbie Reyes. Wiz: Robbies Reyes regeneration may of helped him in the long run he just cant beat Needles Kane or the Sweet Tooth on his own. Boomstick: The Johnny blaze Ghost rider would destroy Needles but Robbie Reyes is nothing compared the Johnny Blaze as Robbie Reyes was beat by Johnny blaze. Wiz: Robbie Reyes was better in speed via teleportation but that is with the hell charger and Needles is great in street races. Boomstick: Looks like Robbies win was rotten and bitter sweet tooth Wiz: The winner is Needles Kane https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-x8zGHWHKo Black Panther vs Cheetah Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007 Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles